


Breakfast Madness

by TheUnicornAstronaut



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, White Rose Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnicornAstronaut/pseuds/TheUnicornAstronaut
Summary: For Yang and Blake's anniversary Ruby and Weiss have volunteered to make a large breakfast.Whiterose Week Day 1: Partnership/Teamwork





	Breakfast Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Just got home from Pride, so if there's any mistakes please let me know! Enjoy.

The kitchen was in chaos. Dishes were strewn everywhere, pots and pans were thrown haphazardly in the sink, and the delicious scent of breakfast hung in the air. Ruby zipped back and forth between her pancake making station and poring more batter into various pans on the stove. There, Weiss had control over the eggs, hash browns, hash, and pancakes. They worked like a well-oiled machine, every moment executed perfectly. Weiss could tell exactly what her partner was doing, and where she was at any given second. 

“Scrambled are done!” Weiss shouted, picking up the pan and tossing it behind her. 

“Got it!” Ruby caught it easily, and ran over to the ‘Done’ table. 

“How are we looking?” Weiss asked, fiddling with the hash browns so that they were a nice golden brown on either side. 

“Could use another batch, you know how Jaune loves his eggs,” her partner responded. 

“Great, I thought we would be done,” she mumbled. Taking a moment to flip three pancakes and check on the hash, Weiss resisted the urge to run a hand through her hair. That wouldn’t be sanitary. “Ruby could you-”

A carton of eggs was placed in her outstretched hand. “Another carton of eggs?” Weiss could hear the wolfish grin on Ruby’s face, and her thought was confirmed when she looked to the side. 

“You know me too well,” Weiss gave a small smile. She placed the new carton of eggs on top of the empty one, which was now six boxes high. There was a silent bet between the two of them to see how high she could get it, and so far Weiss was winning. 

“We just work too well together, we’ll be done before Yang and Blake even get here!” Ruby said. Her silver eyes shined mischievously. 

“Oh, and what should we do with all that extra time?” Weiss purposefully ran her fingers over Ruby’s abdomen as she reached for the bag of hashbrowns. Her partner blushed and narrowed her eyes at her. No matter how many times Ruby complained, Weiss would never stop teasing her, it was just too much fun. 

“If you behave like that we might have to go home,” Ruby moved behind her and wrapped her arms around her stomach. 

“And miss your sister’s party? I can’t believe you.” The playful lilt in her voice negated any reprimanding tone that might have been present. 

“Well believe me, because I’ll carry you out if I have to.” Ruby squeezed her lightly and a wave of heat ran down Weiss’ spine. 

“You’d better stop if you don’t the pancakes burning,” she said quickly. Weiss wanted to, she really did, but today was all about Yang and Blake. 

Ruby sucked in a breath so close to her ear that her entire body shivered. “Yeah, I don’t think Nora would let us live if we burnt one.” 

Weiss lightly bumped her head against her partner’s. “Then let me get back to work.” 

“Ugh, fine, you’re so difficult,” Ruby slowly pulled away, though her hands lingered longer than was strictly necessary on her waist. With no time to lose, Weiss gathered the pancakes that were done and placed them on a plate. She held her arm out behind her and let go as soon as Ruby grabbed it. The hash browns were ready, and the hash was going to be finished soon. Working constantly with someone who always lived in the fast lane, Weiss had both plates prepared by the time Ruby returned from the ‘Done’ table. 

“I’m not difficult,” she said as she handed the plates off to Ruby. “I just know that we have all night tonight to finish what you started.” With both hands occupied Ruby wouldn’t be able to trap her, so Weiss tipped her head up and captured her partner’s lips. 

“You’re no fair,” Ruby breathed once Weiss let her go. 

“Neither of us have ever played fair. Now be a dear and put those under the heat lamp or else they’ll get cold.” Weiss took great satisfaction in how flushed Ruby’s face was as she huffed and did as she was told. “Oh, and some more batter would be nice.” 

“Oh quiet, you,” Ruby said. A moment later she was pouring the rest of her latest batch into the various empty pans. 

“As if you want me to actually be quiet,” Weiss teased. Thankfully Ruby’s bowl was empty, otherwise Weiss was sure she would’ve poured too much batter into the last pan. Wide, stunned silver eyes locked onto hers. Weiss smiled sweetly.

“You little-”

“Hey guys!” The door to the kitchen flew into the wall, and Yang stepped into the kitchen. Her face was almost completely hidden by the boxes in her hands. 

“Hello, Yang,” Weiss said casually while Ruby stood in the middle of the kitchen, her eyes dangerously narrowed. “You guys are early.”

“Blake was getting antsy, and I thought you guys would appreciate the stuff now rather than later,” Yang said. She grunted with effort as she gently placed the boxes on the ground in a corner. 

Weiss looked back at Ruby and found her in the same position as before. She was pouting now, with a sour look on her face and everything. “Ruby, could you make some more batter? One more batch should do.” She made sure to keep her voice sickeningly sweet, and she added a wink for dramatic effect. 

“What have I done to you?” her partner sighed, but went back to her station to measure out some more mix anyway. 

“The real question you should be asking, Rubes,” Yang came over and wrapped an arm around her sister, “is how much do you like it?” The shit-eating grin on her face was all too telling.

“Ew, Yang!” Ruby shoved her sister off of her. “You’re so gross, stay out of my love life!” 

“Please, Yang,” Blake’s voice drifted into the kitchen, “they’re cooking food for us, for  _ free _ . Let’s be thankful they came on such short notice.”

“We don’t mind, really,” Weiss said. She flipped the pancakes over with expertise gained by numerous failures. 

“You were complaining the entire way here about how you couldn’t ‘cuddle with me until noon’,” Ruby tattled. 

“Ruby Rose!” Weiss shouted. That was supposed to remain between them! Especially the cuddling part, Yang would never let go of that. 

“Cuddling?” Yang sputtered. Weiss took a deep breath and waved her hand at her teammate. Immediately the blonde doubled over in laughter, almost losing her balance but managed to cling onto the edge of the table. “Oh my gods, Weiss, you’re too much sometimes.” She even heard Ruby try and muffle a few chuckles. 

“Oh ha ha, yes in case you haven’t heard I do like being close with my girlfriend, thank you very much.” 

“No, no, it’s not that part of it,” Yang wheezed. Blake walked in the door, set something on the table, and walked right back out. “Just, out of everything you could’ve complained about, it was  _ cuddling _ ?” Another round of laughter burst out of Yang. Weiss huffed and tended to the stove. 

“Weiss really likes cuddling, I don’t see anything wrong with that,” Ruby defended. “Though I was expecting her to complain more about the weather, or how early it was and how she wanted coffee.”  
“I did think about it,” Weiss said before anyone else could say anything, “but decided to rant about the thing that matters to me most.” She winked at Ruby over her shoulder. 

“Oh, she got you there, Rubes. Go Weiss!” 

“I can be sappy too!” Ruby cried. 

“You can be sappy all you want after we get this food done,” Weiss said. 

“I can take some of that done stuff, Weiss,” Yang said. She hardly moved a few steps before Ruby disappeared from her spot by the mix and reappeared in front of Yang with a few platefulls of hashbrowns and hash. 

“Ruby’s got it,” Weiss said.   
“We work well together,” Ruby said, no doubt winking at her older sister. 

“I hope so, it’s been ten years since you guys became partners,” Yang lightly shoved Ruby away with a smile. 

“Has it been that long already?” Weiss asked, looking up at Yang. 

“Time flies when you’re having fun!” Ruby cheered.  

“You got that right,” Yang said. “I’m gonna help Blake with the tables and stuff, so don’t start making out, alright?”

“Yang, I wouldn’t dream of it, especially not since it’s your celebration,” Weiss put a hand on her chest in mock offence. 

“It you guys weren’t here that is,” Ruby giggled. Yang ducked out of the room just as Weiss threw a dirty pan.

“Don’t you even dare, Ruby Rose!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing silly things, I forgot how much fun I had writing this. I was also craving breakfast foods. Let me know what you thought, and have a wonderful Whiterose week! This is going to be an awesome week, I can't wait to see what everyone's made.


End file.
